


Pleasurable Investigations

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, comparative electronic standards, misuse of crimefighting equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nautica/Nightbeat after sex cuddles, for hellmaster-bean on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Investigations

“Wow.” Nautica sprawled on top of Nightbeat, making herself comfortable and gently petting his ‘facing cables. “I didn’t even know you could do that.”

Nightbeat’s visor glowed a little pinker in pride. Or embarrassment, maybe, Nautica wasn’t really sure. “I’ve never actually, uh, done it before. But you pick up a few things. A detective needs to know what sort of damage is most likely done by a jealous lover. Or an overenthusiastic one. As opposed to, for example, a property owner objecting to having his locks hacked. Uh,” he looked up at Nautica anxiously. “This probably isn’t really appropriate berth talk, I’m sorry.”

Nautica grinned and picked up on of the cables, inspecting the connectors with an engineer’s optic. “No, no, this is interesting. What are the physical limits of these things? Do they get burned off if you use them too hard? Don’t worry, I won’t test that on you, not unless you’re into that anyway. I bet I could make you some new ‘facing toys though…and maybe put in a few more compatible ports. Maybe one up the top of my valve. Or yours.”

She fiddled with the connectors in her fingers, microwires extending to test them, and Nightbeat cycled his vents hard, thinking about the Case Of The Wirecutters and The Unlocked Safe to keep him from reacting inappropriately to her scientific curiosity.

“Are these standard on Cybertron?” Nautica kept on fiddling with them. “It’s so weird how these things get set. Camien hacking cables usually have five connectors, rather than four. The voltage isn’t even any higher, it’s just the way everyone does it. Of course a some of the high-security stuff works on a different standard but it’s such a pain in the aft for the bots who have to maintain it that most bots don’t bother.”

“Y-yes,” Nightbeat said. “Entirely standard. I have a lot of adaptors, though. Although I don’t usually interface with security systems directly, it’s a good way of contaminating evidence and putting yourself under suspicion.”

“Oooh, you have surrogate cables?” Nautica’s hand slid into Nightbeat’s subspace for a moment before remembering her manners. “Can I see? Can I touch? I wanna see how they feel in my ports. And what I can do to your ports with them.”

“They aren’t really designed to transmit sensation,” Nightbeat warned, but he pulls out several models for her, all at least partly his own design. He’s proud of them.

“Oooh…!” Nautica took one and immediately plugged it into her arm, scanning over the readout like an expert. Which she would be, in a few minutes. “Oh, cool. I didn’t even know my spark had a phase signature. Is that how you tell ‘bots apart on Cybertron?” 

“Sometimes.” Nightbeat said. “It’s not impossible to fake. There was this one bot, always showing up at crime scenes with what looked like a completely different sparktype. Took a vorn to finally prove it was all the same bot. I had to use –” He pulled out the third scanner and pushes a couple buttons, plugging it into his own medical port for a demonstration. “See this reading here?”

Nautica shifted on top of him, looking at the readout. “Third one down?”

“Yeah. It’s unique, as far as we can tell.” He let Nautica take the datapad, and she glanced at him for permission and then started pushing buttons.

“Oh! What did you –!” He stared at her, not expecting the sudden heat and pleasure coming from his arm.

“It’s not supposed to do that?” Nautica pushed the combination of buttons again. “It looks like it feels good.”

“Yeah, it does but –” Nightbeat grabbed the cable firmly and pulled it out of his arm. “We can try that later. I’ve already had more overloads tonight than I’ve had in a vorn.”

Nautica kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll right. I’ll have a better one by tomorrow, anyway.” She snuggled into him with one arm, still fiddling with his scanners.

Nightbeat shivered with anticipation. “I’m sure you will. Maybe we’ll even solve a crime with it."


End file.
